


The rescue of Yui

by Loveless56



Category: Animal X
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless56/pseuds/Loveless56
Summary: Asaba Minato and Ayukawa Yuuji go in search of their little girl Yui to save her from humans. Yui holds the cure to a dangerous sickness. and to save her they have to find her first.





	1. The back story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired my the yaoi manga Animal x  
> Characters are not my own and neither is the back story.

My name is Yuuji Ayukawa, I am 28 years old and a Hermaphrodite. I have a now 1 month old baby girl, Yui, with my mate Minato, a 18-year-old dinosauroid. I am now pregnant again after the unthinkable  
happened. Rape. So as of right now I am unsure who the father of my baby is.. Any whoIm going to tell you about how Minato and I got out little Yui back. The journey started after the hospital that held her was compromised. With the help of a chinesse dinosauroid village helped Minato take our stolen baby away from those horrible doctors. But once we had her in our arms again we had to give her back because Minato and I couldn’t have the dead bodies of other dinosauroids pile at our feet, so we gave our precious Yui back to those monsters to save the lives of the taken dinosauroids from the village we were living in. Those doctors then took my Yui to a hospital in Vietnam, away from us. 


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason Minato was acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters not my own

After telling Minato I would follow what every he said to do, he told me to strip and pushed me out of our room and told me to sleep with every other Dinosauroid males. I know what ur thinking, how could someone who loves you tell you to sleep with other men, but what u probably don’t know is that it is Dinosauroid law. That law states any female, a male who can carry babies are considered female, is free for all males to use and have babies with. The females are so rare in this community. I think he said it because he thinks he knows what is best for me, but little does he know I won't be doing that, he is the only one for me to sleep with. Once he threw me out the door Shirakawa came running to help.

“Yuuji!” He yelled, “What happened? Are you ok?”  
“Yeah I’m ok.” I replied looking at the closed door. Shirakawa looked at the door and sighed. Trying to help me on my feet.  
“Come on, let's go to my room. You can sleep there.” We walked down the hall to his room. Walking in I sat on his bed and cried. Walking over to me, Shirakawa put his arm around me and spoke,   
“What's wrong with him now? Why did he do this? He never lets anyone near you, so to throw u out naked to boot? I’m confused.” I cried harder when he spoke.  
“I don’t know? He came in looked at me and asked if I would do anything for him, and of course I said yes.” I rambled. “He then told me to strip, which I did, then he grabbed me and well you know the rest.” I sniffed. Shira sat there quietly for a minute, then spoke,  
“I know what is going on.” He stated as he stormed out of the room and down the hall. He was gone for a few then came back dragging the Vietnamese chief, Fen, with him. Throwing him on the floor in front of me.  
“Apologize!” Shira screamed, Fen just looked at me. “Now Fen!” He screamed again punching him in the face, making him fall to the floor again.   
“I’m sorry!” He said  
“Louder so he can hear!” yelled Shira.  
“I’m sorry Yuuji! Its my fault for the way your kid is acting and I'm sorry.” Fen said. I just look at him with tears in my eyes. I then heard commotion in the hall by the door, i looked up and seen Minato standing there looking at me. I looked back down to Fen and I had to ask.  
"What did you do?" He looked up at me and said nothing. Shira kicked his leg telling him to answer.   
"I told him he doesn't have yours or your daughters best interest in mind if he doesn't make you sleep with us. I'm sorry." He said bowing his head. I stood from my place on the bed, trying to cover my body, and walked over to Minato. He looked away from me looking embraced. I touched his cheek getting his attention. Once I had it I slapped him. looking shocked he said,  
"What the fuck was that for?"  
"Never think having me sleep with anyone is in mine or your daughters best interest!" I screamed in his face and kissed him. walking back to mine and Minato's room by myself. AS I laid there waiting for minato who never showed. I fell asleep waiting.


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato comes up with a plan to break into the hospital holding his daughter.

* Minato's POV*  
I walked towards the river, with what Yuuji had said running through my head. 'Never thing me sleeping with others is in our daughters best interest!' Still feeling his hand on my cheek. I thought I was doing what was best for my family, but deep down I knew it wasn't right. I sat on the bank or the river just staring at the fish in the water. It looked like a family just like mine, 3 of them. A mama, a papa, and a baby. I miss Yui so much, I'd give my life to my family, as a matter of fact I'd KILL for them. I could feel myself boiling with anger. I stood and screamed at the top of my lungs, hitting a tree, bloodying my knuckles, threw myself into the mud, doing anything to release the anger. After what felt like hours, with the sun rising I felt myself calming down. I was covered in mud and blood when I decided to face my Yuuji. Walking into the village with people looking at me. I stopped in front of our room, scared to open it. Then I hear the door click and the knob turn. I stepped back and looked up and came face to face with Yuuji. His smile fell once he caught sight on my hands covered in blood and mud.   
"Minato! What happened?1" He yelled pulling me by the arm into the room. He pushed me onto the bed and grabbed the towel and bowl of water in the corner walking back over and started to wipe the mud off my face. We didn't speak while he cleaned my face. I couldn't bear to look at him. once he cleaned the mud all off he caught my attention with his gentle hand on my cheek. I looked up at him, he was smiling at me.   
"Are you ok now?" His soft voice asked. He placed himself in my lap. I held onto him noticing that his cute baby pudge was starting to show. I loved when his stomach grew because of a baby. I placed my hand on his stomach, rubbing it. Yuuji placed a kiss on my forehead, like my mother used to do.   
"What happened to your hand minato?" He asked.  
"I hit a tree." I answered mumbling.  
"What was that? Speak louder please." He said. I took a big sigh and said it louder.  
"I punched a tree out of anger." He got a strange look on his face like I hurt him.  
"Were you that mad at me?" He lowly asked.  
"NO!" I answered fast "I was mad at myself. I didn't know what else to do, we need to save her, they are hurting her." I rambled as I forced my face into his chest. "I love you so much, I don't like the idea of you even talking to another man, if I could I would keep you locked away in this room forever." He chuckled at that.  
"But you can't, and we will save her, even if we have to do it by ourselves." He said while making me look at him. I started to kiss him deeply, holding onto him for dear life. I laid him down and started to undress him when we heard a knock on the door. We pulled ourselves together and he went to open the door. It was Shira at the door.   
"Hey guys Fen has called a meeting to help get your daughter back." He said looking at us both and turning and leaving. Yuuji looked back at me and smiled waving me to come along. We walked into the dining hall and only Shira and Fen were in there.  
"What do you have planned to rescue your daughter?" Fen asked.  
"I do." I answered with a smirk.   
"Lets hear it then." Fen smiled back at me. I walked over to the map and pointed at the hospital.  
"This is the hospital they are holding her in, there are only 200 faculty there, and with enough of us we can handle them." I said with certainty.   
" What about doctor Foshberg? Lena's mother. what will you do with her?" Yuuji asked. I looked at him and answered,  
"I'm going to eat that bitch"


End file.
